


Free

by angelicsunflower



Series: One Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Free Will, Freedom, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Louis and Harry are free.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: One Direction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200206
Kudos: 6





	Free

Louis and Harry walked out the office, hand in hand.

After a 3 hour long conversation and over a decade later than it should of been, they were free. 

Their contract was over, broken, gone, however you wanted to describe it. 

Their relationship is their own. 

No more beards or ridiculous PR stunts or random engagement rumours. 

They could come out whenever they were ready, if they wanted.

They could be seen out together, if they wanted.

They could have kids, if they wanted.

_If they wanted._

Because it’s their decision now. It’s completely up to them.

Louis and Harry.

Just Louis and Harry. 

Harry looked at Louis, with the same smile he’d always had when he looks at him and gently squeezed his hand.

”We’re free, Lou.”


End file.
